gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Achievement table row
|?Has canonical name}}}} |?Has game icon}}}} }|\n|@@@ | + 1}}}} }| }| |+ |?|0}} }} }}}}}} |}} }}|- class="line" ! style="text-align:left" | }}}}}} } | meta = | repeatable | parent = }}| }} }} }| }} }| }} }|repeatable| }} }| } } | } }} }|( })}} ! colspan="2" style="text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | } |- | rowspan=" }" style="background: white; vertical-align: top; min-width: 400px;" | } } | } }} }| このアチーブメントの上限は }}} }} }| :前提条件： } }} }| :称号： } }} }| :報酬： }}} }} }| style="margin-left: 1.6em; border-collapse: collapse;" style="vertical-align: top;" rowspan="20" '推奨される場所 -' } } | 　　　　　　　　　　　 }}} } | 　　　　　　　　　　　 }}} } | 　　　　　　　　　　　 }}} } | 　　　　　　　　　　　 }}} } | 　　　　　　　　　　　 }}} } | 　　　　　　　　　　　 }}} } | 　　　　　　　　　　　 }}} } }} style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 35px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 35px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 35px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 35px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 35px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 40px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 40px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 40px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 40px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 40px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 40px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 40px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 40px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} - } | style="width: 230px; vertical-align: top;" } style="width: 40px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" } }} | | }} Description Parameters ; name : Canonical name of an achievement ; page : The article for the achievement. ; description : Short descriptions of an achievement. ; flavor : Flavor text listed below the description. ; type : standard is the achievement. The default type. : meta if this achievement is the meta achievement : parent if the achievement is an umbrella achievement for a set of achievements in the category : repeatable if the achievement can be repeated infinitely. These do not contribute to meta or umbrella achievements. ; cap : If the achievement is repeatable, specifies the maximum number of AP from it. ; parent : The parent achievement this achievement contributes to. This is separate from the meta achievement. ; tiers : Pre-text and the achievement points rewarded for completion of the tier, separate tiers with a line-break. ; reward : The item rewarded for completion ; title : The title reward for completion ; location : The suggested location for completion, waypoint or point of interest. If multiple points with the same name exist, use ID instead. ; prerequisite : When the achievement has any prerequisites that have to be completed before. ; activity : What activity does this achievement refer to. ; index : (Optional) Use if there are two achievements with exactly the same name. Set this parameter as 2 for the first repeated name, 3 for the second etc. Example |} |} Category:Achievement formatting templates Category:Subobject templates